womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Tammi Terrell
Tammi Terrell , stage name of Thomasina Winifred Montgomery ( Philadelphia , April 29 1945 - there, March 16 1970 ) was an American soul singer . She achieved her greatest successes on the part of Marvin Gaye between 1967 and 1969, but already died young from the effects of a brain tumor. Content [ hide ] *1 Life **1.1 Early career **1.2 Motown **1.3 Marvin Gaye **1.4 Illness **1.5 End *2 Posthumous *3 Biography *4 Discography **4.1 LPs ***4.1.1 Solo ***4.1.2 With Marvin Gaye **4.2 Singles ***4.2.1 Solo ***4.2.2 With Marvin Gaye *5 External links Lifespan [ edit ] Early career [ edit ] Tammy Montgomery grew up in Germantown (Philadelphia) . [1] Her father, Thomas Montgomery (1907-1980) had a barber shop and was also active in politics, [2] her mother Jennie Graham (1917-1983) had been an actress. "Tommie," as the family called her, sang early solo in the church choir of Jane Methodist Church [3] and won as a child talent . As a teenager she was in the act for Gary U.S. Bonds and toured with Chubby Checker and Patti LaBelle . She was also briefly a member of The Sherries, an exuberant dancing and singing r & b - girl group , founded by Little Joe Cook . She began after her graduation to study medicine at the University of Pennsylvania , but gave up after two years preferred the singing career that she was already engaged. She had already in 1961 a first recording contract with the small label Scepter Records (later Wand Records) Luther Dixon, where her debut was written by him with the doo-wopliedje If You See Bill . She also had some time lead singer of the rhythm-and-blues band Steve Gibson & The Red Caps, and she performed with the famous soul singer Jerry Butler , Chuck Jackson and Gene Chandler . She was noticed by James Brown , at that time, "the Godfather of Soul." On his own label, Try Me Records, she was a single I Cried record and she performed a year in his revue. She had a stormy relationship with Brown which blows fell and ended when she fled from him, back to her parents in Philadelphia. [4] Motown [ Edit ] She took in 1964 for Checker / Chess Records for the first time a duet on, If I Would Marry You by Jimmy Radcliffe . In 1965, she attracted the attention of Motown producer Harvey Fuqua. He made sure that the boss of the Tamla Motown label, his brother Berry Gordy Jr.. , signed her. Who gave her the pseudonym Tammi Terrell, because a shorter name commercially made more likely than Montgomery. [5 ][6] As a solo artist, she had two modest hits in the United States with I Can not Believe You Love Me (1965) and Come On And See Me (1966), both written and produced by Harvey Fuqua and Johnny Bristol . From this period almost the only live recordings that have known her. In addition, they gave striking imitations of singers that she regarded as her examples, such as Ella Fitzgerald , Dinah Washington , Aretha Franklin and The Supremes ( Baby Love ). [7] WhenStevie Wonder for her All I Do Is Think About You wrote, gave Motown that, however, Brenda Holloway . Neither of the versions was released. That Terrell came in 2002 appeared, who Holloway in 2005. [8] Marvin Gaye [ Edit ] Namely Motown had other plans Tammi a solo career. Her major success came when she sang duets with Motown's top singer in 1967 Marvin Gaye , also a brother of Berry Gordy. Gaye had previously vocal duo's formed with Mary Wells ( Once Upon A Time ), Oma Heard [9] ( So Good To Be Loved By You ) and Kim Weston ( It Takes Two ), but all three had the record company abruptly abandoned after disputes over their contract. [10] By Tammi Terrell linking him did Motown, re Fuqua's initiative, a golden opportunity. They were at the end of the sixties a series of hits with polished by gospel music influenced rhythm-and-blues songs about mutual love and eternal fidelity, mostly by young writing duo Nickolas Ashford and Valerie Simpson composed and produced goods. They were (anonymously) accompanied by The Funk Brothers , the regular session musicians of Motown, and the background vocals were mostly done by Ashford & Simpson himself. [11] Their first hit singles with high positions in the Billboard Hot 100 and the R & B charts in 1967 were Is not No Mountain High Enough ''[12 ][13] and ''Your Precious Love . Gaye and Terrell soon had a close relationship, which yielded great artistic results. In her performances, she gave the impression of a love couple, but their relationship is described as a kind of brother-sister relationship. Not everyone who their performances attended or some passionate songs could believe, heard but Marvin Gaye later assured that it was game of "two characters who loved each other as in a play or a novel". [14] During the period of success with Gaye Terrell was embroiled in a turbulent love affair with David Ruffin , the lead singer of the Temptations . [15] To promote their first joint lp United undertook Gaye and Terrell from the summer of 1967 a tour enthusiastically received by the United States. When recording their voices were often recorded separately and merged later, but now it came to light how the confident performer Terrell shy potentially Gaye could complement and inspire. Later he explained that he only when really noticed how big her musical and vocal talent. [14] Disease [ Edit ] The successful performances of the duo were already on October 14, 1967 to an abrupt end when Tammi Terrell, who for years by severe migraine attacks was teased, collapsed during a performance with Marvin Gaye in Hampden Sydney , Virginia . The tour was interrupted and later completed by Gaye singing with other partners, Brenda Holloway, Barbara Randolph , Maxine Brown [16] and the subsequent Marvelette Ann Bogan . When Tammi Terrell in early 1968 was an astrocytoma (malignant brain tumor ) detected. After recovery from her first surgery she has only once (in Chicago ) may occur by the symptoms of her illness, such as paralysis , limited vision and memory loss . She went back to work in the recording studio. The duo appeared in 1968, more big hits like If I Could Build My Whole World Around You , Is not Nothing Like The Real Thing and You're All I Need To Get By , who were among the last recordings she has to make. Her health deteriorated so rapidly that their second album, You're All I Need emergency measures were needed. Half of the material consists of previously recorded solo songs Tammi Terrell, which added vocals by Marvin Gaye duets are made. In any case, all tracks to hear. Tammi's own voice That's probably not the case with their third and final duets album Easy 1969. [11] According to Marvin Gaye was a songwriter Valerie Simpson, the majority of Tammi's party sing. [14] The first ten songs, including hits like Good Lovin 'Ain 't Easy , The Onion Song and Soul California . Simpson, himself a talented singer, gave a creditable Terrell imitation, but her voice was audible nasaler than Tammi itself. [17] Marvin Gaye initially had scruples and saw it as a way for Berry Gordy to earn Tammi's illness money but he agreed when he was assured that her Motown just financially supported by connecting. the credits to her name [18] Valerie Simpson has denied this state of affairs later categorically. [1] They had the duets have sung with Gaye, but when Tammi was available again, were the final versions in its overdubbed with the voice of Tammi itself. [4] In addition, were guiding Valeries shooting her through the music and lyrics, she could remember. difficult by her memory impairment [19] Tammi Terrell in the spring of 1969 indeed from Philadelphia to Detroit and flew in wheelchair and emaciated, signaled the Motown studio. Despite Simpsons story many suspect that she was still too weak to be able to contribute. These ten songs The uncertainty about the state of affairs is not removed completely. In the remaining two tracks from Easy is Tammi be heard. In this old solo recordings, the vocals of Marvin Gaye ingedubd. In January 1969 still appeared solo album Irresistible , which consisted of recordings that Terrell had made. Motown since 1965 On the promotion of this album, they could no longer participate. Still, she tried to grab the wire. Again after the sixth brain surgery [20] She made plans again and has trained himself to control her motor to get., and memory They became engaged with the doctor Ernest Garrett. She dived in late 1969 even at a concert of Marvin Gaye at the Apollo Theater in New York . He broke his duet with Carla Thomas occasionally sang with Tammi their showstopper You're All I Need To Get By . [4] A standing ovation followed. [21] It was her last public appearance. End [ edit ] Around the turn of the year 1969-1970 she was admitted for surgery, which only served to relieve the pain. Readmitted to hospital [22] In total, she underwent eight surgeries in two years. Gordy Motown owner took the medical expenses for his account, as explained Tammi herself in her last interview. [20] After a coma for six weeks Tammi Terrell died in March 1970 at the age of 24 in a hospital in Philadelphia. At the funeral service in the Jane Methodist Church, the same where she sang in the church choir, her mother wanted none of Motown permit, except for Marvin Gaye. [4] He did, 3,000 mourners inside and outside the church, a tearful speech against the background 're All I Need To Get By .[3] Posthumous [ edit ] *Tammi Terrell is buried at Mount Lawn Cemetery in Sharon Hill , [23] also the final resting place of Bessie Smith . *Her death also prompted the subsequent change in style Marvin Gaye, who are very excited and showed withdrew a while interest. [14] In 1971, he hit the introspective What's Going On new roads. According to some commentators, the process of Tammi Terrell's death, the actual subject of this innovative album, the theme incidentally beyond personal suffering. He vowed never to sing, because he brought misfortune on his singing partners. More duets Besides Tammi's fate the careers of Mary Wells and Kim Weston had never recovered from the break with Motown. Yet he took in 1973 with Diana Ross commercially successful album Diana & Marvin on. However, cooperation with the shots did not go smoothly. *In the feature film Stepmom by Chris Columbus from 1998 with Julia Roberts and Susan Sarandon is not No Mountain High Enough Marvin and Tammi used as a narrative motif . [24] *On the Gaye / Terrell version of Is not No Mountain High Enough 1967 (by Ashford and Simpson refused to Dusty Springfield when it wanted to record [19] and in 1970 another hit for Diana Ross in a totally different arrangement) was In 1999 the Grammy Hall Of Fame Award awarded. [12] *In the novel, Number One With A Bullet Elaine Jesmer, describes a confidante of Marvin Gaye, a character that seems to be strong. based on Tammi Terrell [25] From this book, the suggestion that David Ruffin would have been Terrell brain disease through responsible store. with a hammer on her head The fictional story has since been adequately refuted: a brain tumor can not be caused by head injury. [4] It is certain that Ruffin and Terrell each have beaten quite a few times. Biography [ edit ] In 2005 the hand of her younger sister Ludie Montgomery biography My Sister Tommie - The Real Tammi Terrell . [1] It is described in more that Tammy Montgomery as eleven had been victims of sexual violence. The trauma changed her behavior. Also, James Brown and David Ruffin, with whom she fought violent quarrels, they would have encountered violence. Gene Chandler had helped her to escape from James Brown to her parents away. After David Ruffin had made her a marriage proposal she found out that he was already married and had children. During one of their crackling fights he did not use a hammer but with his motorcycle helmet, the side of her head hit, but her headaches and brain were not as Ludie caused thereby. Had previously been a promising love affair that could arise with Sam Cooke nipped in the bud by his sudden death in December 1964. Marvin Gaye, who had married the elder sister of Motown boss Berry Gordy, Tammi's relationship was always platonic remained, although they were very close together. The book covers the course of her illness from the perspective of her family and also pays attention to the relationships within the 'Motown family "in" Hitsville USA "in Detroit. Contrary to what she had said herself in her last interview, [20]Tammi's family did not have pleasant memories of the attitude of Motown. Ludie Montgomery emphasizes the positive attitude of her sister, who continued to believe in her recovery, though to the last that was also because her doctors did not tell her everything. The latter, after the publication of the book admitted by the brain surgeon Richard Harner, who had her surgery at Graduate Hospital in Philadelphia. [4] Discography [ edit ] CD reissues and subsequent compilations are not mentioned. LPs [ edit ] Solo [ edit ] *1967: The Early Show (Wand WDM682) **one side of Tammi Terrell and a side of Chuck Jackson *January 1969: Irresistible (Motown M652) Marvin Gaye [ Edit ] *August 1967: United (Tamla t277) *August 1968: You're All I Need (Tamla T286) **Six of the twelve tracks are composed of Terrell solo songs with Gaye overdubs *September 1969: Easy (Tamla T294) **ten tracks are sung by Valerie Simpson, two tracks are existing Terrell solo songs with Gaye overdubs *July 1970: Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell Greatest Hits (Motown M5-225V1) **posthumous compilation Singles [ edit ] Solo [ edit ] ;Tammy Montgomery *1961: "If You See Bill" / "It's Mine" (Scepter 1224) *1962: "Voice Of Experience" / "I Want'cha To Be True" (Wall 123) *1963: "If You Do not Think" / "I Cried" (Try Me 28001) # 99 U.S. *1964: "If I Would Marry You" (with Jimmy Radcliffe) / "I Want'cha To Be True" (Checker 1072) ;Tammi Terrell *November 1965: "I Can not Believe You Love Me" / "Hold Me Oh My Darlin '(Motown 1086) # 72 U.S. *April 1966: "Come On and See Me" / "Baby Don'tcha Worry" (Motown 1095) # 80 U.S. *1967: "What A Good Man He Is" / "There Are Things" (Motown 1115) *1968: "This Old Heart Of Mine (Is Weak For You)" / "Just Too Much To Hope For" (Motown 1138) # 67 U.S. Marvin Gaye [ Edit ] *20-04-1967: "Is not No Mountain High Enough" # 19 U.S. / "Give A Little Love" (Tamla 54119) *22-08-1967: "Your Precious Love" # 5 U.S. / "Hold Me Oh My Darling" (Tamla 54156) *28-03-1968: "If I Could Build My Whole World Around You" # 10 U.S. / "If This World Were Mine" # 68 U.S. (Tamla 54161) *28-03-1968: "Is not Nothing Like the Real Thing" # 8 U.S. / "Little Ole Girl, Little Ole Boy" (Tamla 54163) *09-07-1968: "You're All I Need To Get By" # 7 U.S. / "Two Can Have A Party" (Tamla 54169) *24-09-1968: "Keep On Lovin 'Me, Honey" # 24 U.S. / "You Is not Livin' Till You're Lovin '(Tamla 54173) ;Possibly Valerie Simpson, attributed to Tammi Terrell *14-01-1969: "Good Lovin 'Is not Easy to Come By" # 30 U.S. / "Satisfied Feeling" (Tamla 54179) *06-11-1969: "What You Gave Me" # 49 U.S. / "How You Gonna Keep It" (Tamla 54187) *20-03-1970: "The Onion Song" # 50 U.S. / "California Soul" # 56 U.S. (Tamla 54192) Category:1945 births Category:1970 deaths Category:Women's music